yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 001
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 001 is the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! manga. It was first published April 3, 2015, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Yūya Sakaki is challenged by Shingo Sawatari, a student from the famous Leo Duel School. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka Duel already in progress. Yūya controls Entermate Hammer Mammo, Entermate Whip Viper and Entermate Discover Hippo all in Attack Position and has 500 Life Points. Gongenzaka controls Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in Defense Position and has 3400 Life Points. Yūya's turn Yūya grabs an Action Card, "Guard Change", and subsequently activates it, making the DEF of "Big Benkei" become the same as its ATK ("Big Benkei": 1000/3500 → 1000). "Whip Viper" attacks and destroys "Big Benkei". "Hammer Mammo" attacks Gongenzaka directly (Gongenzaka: 3400 → 800 LP). "Discover Hippo" attacks Gongenzaka directly (Gongenzaka: 800 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Amuse World" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons Entermate Gunhopper and Sets a card. Turn 2: Shingo Shingo Normal Summons Yosenju Kamaitachi. Yūya grabs an Action Card, but it is a Trap Card, "Break Shot", which decreases the ATK of "Gunhopper" by 900 (1500 → 600). Shingo attacks and destroys "Gunhopper" with "Kamaitachi" (Yūya 4000 → 3000). He Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya Sets one monster. Turn 4: Shingo Shingo Releases "Kamaitachi" to Advance Summon Yosenju Yamamisaki and equips it with "Meteor Strike". He attacks Yūya's Set monster, which is revealed to be "Entermate Plusturtle. He also activates an Action Card, "Double Bull Shower", which decreases the DEF of "Plusturtle" by 1000 (1800 → 800). "Plusturtle" is destroyed (Yūya 3000 → 1500). Yūya activates his face-down "Illusion Balloon", looking at the top 5 cards of his Deck and Special Summoning Entermate Spike Eagle from among them. Turn 5: Yūya Shingo grabs an Action Card, "Shot Bomb", and activates it, inflicting 1000 damage to Yūya (Yūya 1500 → 500). Yūya also grabs an Action Card, "Great Wing", and activates it, increasing the ATK of "Spike Eagle" by 1000 (900 → 1900). Yūya places "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" on his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Sword Fish. Next, he activates another Action Card, "Twinkle Comet", which decreases the ATK of Shingo's "Yamamisaki" by 1000 (2300 → 1300) as well as inflicting Shingo 500 damage (Shingo 4000 → 3500). Yūya attacks and destroys "Yamamisaki" with "Odd-Eyes" (Shingo 3500 → 2300). Next, he attacks Shingo directly with "Spike Eagle" and "Sword Fish" (Shingo 2300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Shingo Sawatari Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter